


My Darkness

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bondmarks, F/M, Feral Behavior, Full Shift Werewolves, Kissing, Mating Bond, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Payback, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Revenge, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, alpha verse, alpha werewolf curtis, love making, omega female reader, shifting, soft alpha curtis, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Your alpha tries to kill you, a kind wolf saves you, a stranger, but one that changes your whole world for the better.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/female reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	My Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbieBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/gifts).



> I would HIGHLY recommend the person I gifted this fic too, the way she writes Curtis is just *chefs kiss* and it's what inspires me to always write Curtis:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767847
> 
> She kind of set the bar for how Curtis is in fics, for me anyway, go give you her a read and a follow <3

You felt safe in his arms.

That was the only thing you knew. One minute you had been nearly drowning and suddenly there he was. Breathing new life into you, his mouth over yours, filling your lungs with air, you threw up the water in your lungs, the ground under you cold and damp, but you could finally breathe.

As you had looked up at the moon, you had started crying, sobbing really. You’re alpha had tried to kill you, thrown you in the water because in his eyes not being able to give him pups meant death.

Fuck does your throat hurt, but the pain is worse knowing a alpha didn’t want you. He hadn’t bonded with you yet and now you know why, unworthy. He had been your very first alpha and he had….been unkind for most of it, you see it now, but you still hurt.

He tried to kill you.

But then those arms, arms you don’t know, but ones that saved your life picked you up and held you to a warm chest, you curled into him, his scent was unlike anything you had ever smelled. His scent just screamed protect, love, care.

He smelled like the forest itself, after a rain, fresh and clean.

When you finally look up at him, his bearded face is staring down at you, his hair so short like a buzzcut, it looked fuzzy, but his sheer size, he was….you could tell just from him holding you, he was huge and built, but you have never felt safer, your bottom lip trembles, “My alpha tried to kill me, he threw me in the river knowing I can’t swim.” You cry, covering your face with your hands.

His soft rumble and purr make you curl into him, his arms were safety and you didn’t question him when he starts walking away from the river as his arms tighten around you, “I’ll protect you honey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You must have dozed off, when you wake you’re still in his arms, but now you’re in a huge house, with vaulted ceilings and walls made of wood, you just blink as he walks upstairs and into a bedroom, it...smells like him….the whole room.

The smell makes your inner omega relax.

When he lays you on the bed and starts undressing you, you don’t panic, you don’t freak out, maybe you should, but something inside tells you it’s ok, he wordlessly undresses you but then brings a towel and dries you off. When he comes back from tossing the towel and your wet clothes in the hamper, he’s in sleep clothes, it still can’t hide his build, he was...towering, he couldn't be anything short of six foot four.

When he climbs in under the covers, you still find your body not tensing up, you don’t feel scared, it’s odd, you don’t know this man, he’s a stranger and yet...your inner omega just feels content, nothing like you felt with your alpha.

That had always been fear of some sort.

When he pulls you to him to spoon and then just holds you….you slowly curl into him, letting his scent wash over you, bath you in it, his arms hold you close, “Thank you alpha.”

“Call me Curtis little one, i’ll keep you safe, you can rest, no harm will come to you.” He whispers into the top of your head.

You always wondered what it would feel like to have a caring alpha say these words to you.

Now you know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **  
  
**3 MONTHS LATER…… **  
**

You giggle softly as your alpha tickles you with his wet nose.

You’re laying outside in the field of flowers, the sun warming your body as Curtis lays with you, his jet black fur standing out against all the wild flowers around you. His playful growl makes you giggle more as you roll to your side to face him better.

You pet over his snout and cheeks, his ear, the top of his head, his tail wags behind him growling softly, as his face pushes into your neck, you roll on your back for him as he scents you, his wet tongue licking over your new bonding mark.

In truth it had only taken you a month to know you wanted his mark on you, once he saved you from drowning and treated you like a treasure, well you couldn’t ever leave him, you loved him, you loved it out here.

No phones, no work, no cars or stress, it was just him and you. He hunted for you, and you gladly cooked what he brought home, but you didn’t cook alone, he helped with that too, wanting to always be around you.

Maybe some would have found it smothering, but not you. He was everything you ever wanted, and surprisingly you were everything he ever wanted too. The things in his house were old style, like the wood burning stove that did in fact double as a stove to cook on, but he had a fridge, the cabin had power.

He built the place himself, anything he needed he would order from the general store in town and go down to pick it up, simple, easy. You didn’t realize how dependent you had been on your phone and laptop until you didn’t have them, but….you liked it.

Without your face staring at a screen all day, the world was suddenly open to you, you took notice of everything, it was like starting anew and you owe it all to Curtis, your alpha hero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You nap for awhile right there, the weather was so nice, and the wind was so gently and cool on your skin, you just soak it in, all you wore was a simple summer dress, nothing more, no bra, no panties.

You lick your lips as he shifts next to you and suddenly there he is, all man, bared skin, big shoulders, buzzed short hair, piercing blue eyes, bushy beard, soft smile on his face as he leans down and cages you in, your hands run over his chest, before winding around his neck and hugging him to you as he kisses you hungrily.

Your legs wrap around him as he deepens the kiss, his hands sliding under your back, curling you more into his body, his scent is everywhere, the scent glands in his fingers marking you everywhere he touches.

He loved to do that, mark you as his, leave marks on you, even though no one was around to see them but you and him. He was softly possessive all the time and you didn’t mind, you were possessive of him too, when your nails dig into his back, he growls pleased and welcomes the pain of your nails as he ruts against you lazily.

You break away from his lips and bite at his earlobe, “Alpha, take me please.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and he loves when you ask for it, he moves your dress out of the way a bit and then he’s sliding home inside you, your back arches as you take him. He was not a small man, he was big, not too big for it to be too much, but enough to make you feel it for hours after.

He fucks you slowly, “My beautiful girl, my darling….my love…” His whispered words like honey in your ear as he makes love to you under the afternoon sun among wildflowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three rounds later, you both need a break, you giggle again as you sit up, your dress is covered in dirt and flowers, but you're so happy, Curtis just looks and smells smug and happy, rumbling contently when you lean over to kiss him.

He goes off to hunt shortly after nearby and you just relax, picking some flowers to take back to the cabin and place on the dinner table.

It happens so fast, you don’t even see it coming until the scent hits you, you scream as your old alpha’s hand is in your hair and pulling you up by your hair, you struggle and kick out and it earns you a backhand hard enough to make you see stars and fall back to the ground on your ass holding your face.

“You stupid little bitch, you just can’t die can you? I needed to know if you had died and low and behold when I finally caught wind of your scent, well, you’ll wish you had died.”

He’s suddenly on you, hands around your throat strangling you, cutting off a second scream as you struggle, you manage to get a knee to his dick, which makes him let go and then you're getting up and stumbling away in a hurry.

You get to a tree and suddenly there he is, black fur flying past you and onto your old alpha. Curtis is kicked away, and you just….see red, you run over when he goes to kick Curtis when he’s down, you jump on your old alpha’s back and pull his hair, trying pulling him away, “Leave my alpha alone!”

He manages to get you off his back and shoves you to the ground, you cry out as your ankle twists funny at the impact, Curtis’s head whips around to you and he just….he loses it. He shifts to his human form and goes in for the killing blows, the other man backs away before defending himself.

Your old alpha is strong, not as much as Curtis, but he holds his own enough, you don’t like the blows he lands to Curtis. When he punches Curtis enough to make him stumble back for even a second, you growl and launch yourself forward and jump on his back again, but this time, you bite at your old alpha’s neck and you keep biting, going and going, until you taste blood, his scream doesn’t matter, all that matters is this fucking asshole tried to once kill you, and now he was trying to kill your alpha, you growl ripping out a chunk of his neck.

It’s not enough to kill him, but it is enough to make him go down in shock, you spit out what’s in your mouth as Curtis takes in what you did with wide lust blown eyes, before he looks to the fucker and advances on him. Curtis’s hands are not empty this time, he has his trusted axe and with one swing, your old alpha’s head is cut clean off.

Blood splatters over Curtis’s face and body, but he doesn’t care, nor do you. You wordlessly grab Curtis, you take his hand and lead him away to the nearby river. It was warm enough, the cold water would feel nice. 

You’re both panting from the fight.

Curtis drops his axe at the river bed as you pull him in with you, you strip from your dress and favor your left leg over your right, it smarted like a bitch, but you could deal for now, he notices, but you place a finger to his lips, “Later alpha, i’ll rest when we get back, we need to wash off.”

He swallows thickly and just holds you for a few minutes, you do the same to him, “I’m ok alpha, i’m ok.”

He needs to hear those words, “I know honey I know, I feel you in my arms, I just need to hold you right now.”

“I do too, let me feel you alpha.”

You press your head to his chest, over his heart, the beating of it...soothing.

At some point you start to wash off, the water runs pink around you before it’s clear and your body is clean enough until you shower later in the cabin, “The way you attacked him…” His voice trails off.

You grip him tighter as his scent turns lusty and possessive, “The way you protected me as I protect you….fuck little omega….I want you so badly.”

You growl softly as you reel him down by the back of his neck for a possessive kiss, his growl low and deep, his hands biting into your flesh, you know what you will be doing all night.


End file.
